A Family To Call My Own - A Star Wars Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Anakin Skywalker wants nothing more than a child. A child who would follow in his footsteps and become a Jedi like him. While on a mission with fellow Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi he comes across a young girl with hair black as night and eyes green like emeralds. Join Anakin and his newly adopted daughter Stella as they fight against a person from Stella's past who threats her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker wants nothing more than a child. A child who would follow in his footsteps and become a Jedi like him. While on a mission with fellow Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi he comes across a young girl with hair black as night and eyes green like emeralds. Obi Wan can sense something special about the girl and decides to ask about her. Both men find out that the girl is an orphan and is part of a prophecy that means she will bring balance to the Magic Dimension.

Jedi Temple – Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker stands at a window looking over the sight before him. He smiles but then the smile vanishes from his face. He had almost everything he wanted. He was a Jedi, he had a lovely wife but the one thing he wanted was a child. Whether it was a boy or a girl he wanted a child who he could train to follow in his footsteps and become a Jedi like himself. But he was sure it wouldn't happen. With his Jedi duties and his wife Padme's duties as a Senator it would be difficult to have a family.

His thoughts were interrupted by his fellow Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin, Master Yoda has a mission for us." He called to his fellow Jedi.

Anakin sighed quietly. "Where are we heading?" He asked.

"To a place called the Magic Dimension. Master Yoda can sense something powerful. He wants us to investigate." Obi Wan replied.

Anakin turned and faced his friend. "Then to the Magic Dimension we go."

Obi Wan smiled and walked with his friend to the ship that would take them to the Magic Dimension.

Mystic Academy – Magic Dimension

A young girl 19 yrs old with black hair and green eyes is sitting in a room. She stares out at the forest that surrounds the Academy.

The girl sighs. She felt so alone without her friends. But her friends had all gone home to their families while she stayed behind at the Academy. The girl closed her eyes and wished that someone would come and take her and love her like her parents would if they were still alive.

She then got up and returned to her room not knowing that her wish would come true.

At the same time the ship carry Obi Wan and Anakin arrived at the Mystic Academy. Both men were cautious as they didn't know how the people would react to see two members of the Jedi.

As they left the ship they met with Commander Nathan Russell. He had been instructed by the Elders to be their guide during their time at the Academy.

As they approached the Academy Anakin's attention was drawn to a young girl all on her own. She was sitting on the ground cross-legged and had her eyes closed as he watched he noticed that the bag beside her started to float in the air. He didn't notice that Obi Wan had called him as he was amazed by this girl with black hair.

"Anakin!"

Anakin shook his head and turned towards Obi Wan. "Sorry. I got distracted." He said to him then he turned to Commander Russell. "May I ask who she is?" He asked indicating the girl who was still in the same position as before.

Commander Russell looked and sighed. "That is one of our students Stella Alexandra Collins. She is one of the best students we have here. But her past is a sad one." He replied.

Obi Wan looked at the man. "What about her past?" He asked.

"She lost her parents when she was a baby. She has been with a few foster families before she came here. But when I first met her she was troubled. She had terrible nightmares which caused some of the other students to pick on her. Other than that she worked hard and trained hard. She is skilled in sword handling as well as using a blaster. She also has some mental abilities as you both saw the Elders believe that she inherited them from her parents. Alexander had the ability of telepathy while Elena had the ability to shield her mind along with telekinesis. Also through Elena Stella has the ability to heal people. It is unclear how much she knows of her healing ability but I encouraged her to learn as much as she can before she starts to use it. In her free time here at the Academy she helps out in the Hospital Wing as well as helps me in my office she adapted to any working environment as long as she has someone there to help her if there is something she cannot do on her own."

Both Anakin and Obi Wan were shocked and surprised. To lose one parent was bearably but to lose both it is heartbreaking. Anakin turned back to Stella and saw a single tear run down her cheek. He wanted so badly to rush over and hug the girl but something told him that she was okay.

Obi Wan on the other hand thought that maybe Stella was who Master Yoda was talking about. She had three mental abilities, she was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she was skilled in the use of weapons and she was just beginning to understand about her healing ability.

He wondered if he should take her back with him and Anakin and see what the Jedi Council thinks.

"Commander Russell we were sent by our Master Yoda who could sense something powerful here. Do you have any idea of what he might be talking about?" Obi Wan asked.

"I think he may have been referring to Stella." Commander Russell said.

Anakin turned back to them. "But why her? She's still a child." He responded, Obi Wan could hear worry in his friend's voice.

"The Elders believe that Stella is part of a prophecy that tells of a person who will be balance to not just the Magic Dimension but to all the Dimensions."

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who was very similar to Stella as he was the foreclaimed 'Chosen One'. Anakin turned away to look back at Stella who now had her eyes open and Anakin couldn't help but gasp slightly at the colour of her eyes. Never had he seen eyes green like hers. It reminded him of the colour of his lightsaber and of emeralds.

Obi Wan turned to Commander Russell. "Is it possible to talk to the Elders about Stella?"

Commander Russell smiled. "It is. If your fellow Jedi wants to he can stay with Stella while you talk with the Elders."

Obi Wan looked over at Anakin who had in the time he was talking with Commander Russell had walked over and was sitting with Stella talking to her. Something he said made her smile which made Anakin smile in response.

Commander Russell watched the interaction with pride. "It seems that your fellow Jedi has brought out a side of Stella that I had never seen in all her time here."

Obi Wan looked at him. "Why do you say that Commander?"

"Stella has never opened up to someone like your friend before. She kept to herself and stayed out of trouble but I felt that she was looking for someone to care for her like her parents would have."

Obi Wan knew that Anakin and Padme wanted a child but with their duties it was hard but he thought maybe if they took Stella with them maybe he could say to the Masters about letting Anakin and Padme become her parents.

Meanwhile

Anakin looked and saw Obi Wan and Commander Russell talking when he decided to go and talk to Stella. As he approached her he wondered how to introduce himself to her. He was far in his thoughts that he didn't realised that Stella was calling to him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

The sound of her voice made Anakin stare at her. Her voice it was like an angel was talking to him. He gave her a friendly smile as he sat down beside her.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking. My name is Anakin Skywalker. What about you little one?"

Stella smiled at him. She liked the way he called her 'little one'. "Stella. Stella Collins."

Anakin smiled back at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Stella." He said taking her hand closest to him and kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is mine, Anakin." She replied smiling the whole time.

For the next few minutes they stared at each other. Then Anakin broke the silence that fell upon them.

"Tell me about yourself Stella."

Stella sighed and lowered her head. She didn't know if she could tell him about her parents.

While Stella was thinking she didn't notice that Anakin was listening to her thoughts. He heard her talk about her parents and realised that it was a difficult subject for her to talk about.

"Stella, I know about your parents. Commander Russell told me and my Master before I came over."

Stella stared at him. He heard her thoughts! How? Was he a telepath like her?

Anakin smiled. _'Yes Stella. I'm a telepath like you.'_ He thought to her.

Stella smiled at him. "I thought I was the only one with telepathy."

"Many in the Jedi have the ability of telepathy. It's something to be proud of Stella. Your Commander said that you have other mental abilities. Do mind showing me what you can do? And in return I'll show you what I can do."

Stella smiled and closed her eyes. She had to focus on an object if she wanted to move it. So she focused on the lightsaber hilt she saw on Anakin's belt and pictured it floating in her mind.

Anakin watched in amazement as Stella levitated his lightsaber hilt in the air. He held out his hand and watched the hilt float down until it rested in his hand. He looked at Stella and saw her smiling at him.

"Stella, that… that was amazing!" He exclaimed. Then he noticed that Stella's hair was pulled back into a braid. He raised his hand and the braid followed his hand movement which made Stella giggle.

The two continued to demonstrate to each other their abilities and the whole time Stella felt a pull towards Anakin and wished that he could be her father. While felt the pull towards Stella and dreamed of her becoming his own daughter.

Mystic Academy – Council Room

Obi Wan stood facing the seven Elders of the Academy. He had asked about the prophecy that Stella was a part of and waited to hear the reply.

"The prophecy tells of a person who will have the power of White Magic. White Magic is the purest of all Good Magic. With this magic the person dubbed as the 'Chosen One' will bring balance to the Magic Dimension and all the other Dimensions including yours Master Obi Wan."

Obi Wan stared at Elder Michaels and nodded his head.

"Another matter I want to bring up Elders is if you will be willing to let me and my fellow Jedi take Stella with us back to our Dimension. She is powerful and with a little training from the Jedi she could be ready to accept her role as the Chosen One."

Elder Samuels smiled. "It won't be a problem Master Obi Wan. The elements are telling me that young Stella is drawn to your fellow Jedi. I believe she sees him as a father figure. It has always been our job as the Elders of this Academy to look out over Stella since she joined us. I have no doubt that you along with the other Jedi Masters will give what Stella truly wants."

Obi Wan looked at him puzzled. "What might that be Elder Samuels?"

"A family to call her own Master Obi Wan."

Obi Wan smiled as he felt Anakin's Force strength in a way he had never felt before.

Elder Monroe stared out the window beside her and smiled at the sight she saw. Stella and the other Jedi were both using telekinesis to move a small ball back and forth between them. She smiled as she watched the young Jedi walk over to Stella and took her hand in his and together they both made the ball float. The Jedi was awarded by Stella's laughter.

"It seems that your fellow Jedi had already earned a place in Stella's heart Master Obi Wan."

Obi Wan walked over and saw with his own eyes what the Elders were telling him. Stella was truly happy playing with Anakin. He could feel the love that Anakin felt for Stella through the Force. He smiled. Maybe Anakin will have a child to follow in his footsteps.

The Elders and Obi Wan came to an agreement that Stella would go with Obi Wan and Anakin to train as a Jedi as along as the Jedi Council contacts with regular updates on Stella's progress.

Obi Wan left the Elders to return to his fellow Jedi and tell him the good news.

He found Anakin and Stella both sitting under a tree. He knew from one look that they were mediating. As he got nearer he noticed Anakin's eyes open.

"Master?"

Stella's eyes opened as she heard Anakin's voice. She turned to face the other Jedi who had joined them. As he neared them she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Hello Stella. My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. I'm a fellow Jedi like Anakin."

"Its nice to meet you Obi Wan. Anakin has told me a lot about the Jedi. I can't actually believe that I've have got to meet two Jedi Masters. I feel honoured."

Obi Wan smiled at her. "Stella, I have some good news. I have spoken with the Elders and they have agreed to let Anakin and I take you with us to our Dimension were we can train you to be become a Jedi."

Stella wasn't the only one who stared at him. Anakin stared at his friend. "Master is that possible?"

"It is Anakin. The Elders believe that Stella has learnt all she can from them. They want us to see if she can learn from us and the other Masters."

Stella was speechless. "You mean I can go with you? And train with you?"

"Yes Stella you can."

Anakin smiled and turned to Stella. "Do you need any help packing Stella?"

Stella smiled at Anakin. "If you don't mind."

"We'd be delighted to help Stella." Obi Wan replied.

Stella smiled at them and led them to her room. Once there she told them what she wanted to take and what to leave. Obi Wan noticed Stella pick up a picture that sat on the bedside table. In the picture were a man and a woman the man had brown hair and brown eyes while the woman had black hair and green eyes. The woman was holding a baby who was staring her. Obi Wan guessed that it was all the Stella had left of her parents.

Half an hour later Obi Wan, Anakin and Stella left the Academy and headed to the ship that would take them back to the Jedi Temple.

On the journey Obi Wan left the cockpit to check on Anakin and Stella and smiled at the sight that greeted him when he entered Anakin's quarters.

Anakin was lying on one of the ship's bunks fast asleep with Stella lying beside him. He had his arms wrapped around her like if he was protecting her while she slept.

Obi Wan grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two. He run his hand through Stella's hair and smiled as she snuggled closer to Anakin. Obi Wan was sure that Anakin would be a good father to Stella.

He then turned and left the two heading back to the cockpit. Along the way he thought about the one thing he would give to Stella.

A family to call her own.

Meanwhile – In an unknown location

"My Lord. The girl's presence is no longer present at the Academy."

A man in a dark cloak turned in his chair. His face was hidden underneath the hood of the cloak.

"What do you mean 'no longer present'?"

The messenger shook in front of the man.

"Her energy signature. It no longer registers her in the Academy. It like she has gone."

The dark man growled angrily. "Get out of my sight!" He yelled.

The messenger rushed out the room leaving the dark man alone.

"She won't get away this time. The time is drawing near soon the Light will fall and the Darkness will rise and took control of all Dimensions. No where will be safe from the Darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Jedi Temple – Coruscant

In a semidark room Master Yoda sat mediating. He could sense Obi Wan and Anakin's Forces but he could feel another Force presence. One so powerful than he had ever felt before.

Then he was joined by Master Windu. "Master Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin have returned. Obi Wan requests for a meeting with the Jedi Council."

"Alert the other members of the Council. I have felt a Force presence more powerful than one I have ever felt before."

Master Windu stared at him. "It might be the young girl who's come with them."

Master Yoda stood up and with Master Windu they headed to the room where the rest of the Jedi Council was gathering.

Obi Wan stood waiting for someone to let them know when the Council was ready. As he waited he watched Stella and Anakin who were sitting down. Anakin held Stella's hand and was quietly murmuring to her. No doubt Stella was nervous about meeting the Council and Anakin was doing his best to calm her.

Then the door opened and Master Windu approached them. "Obi Wan, Anakin the Council is ready for you both and your friend."

"Thank you Master." Obi Wan replied and started to follow him.

Anakin and Stella followed with Stella staying close to Anakin. Anakin smiled at Stella's decision to stay close to him. He sent her comfort and reassurance through their mental link. And he was awarded by her smile.

When they entered the room Stella was amazed by the sight of the Council. If she could have gasped she would have but she managed to hold it back.

"Master Obi Wan, your mission was good?" A voice said and when Stella looked she met the eyes of Master Yoda. She now felt absolutely nervous.

Sensing Stella's discomfort, Yoda smiled softly and gestured for the girl to stand before him, right in middle of the room. Stella obeyed and stood before the Jedi Council.

Master Windu also felt Stella's discomfort. "You don't need to fear us child."

Obi Wan then took his turn to speak. "Jedi Council members allow me to introduce Stella Collins. She's a student from the Mystic Academy that Anakin and I visited."

The Masters all nodded their heads to allow Obi Wan to continue.

"The Elders of the Academy spoke with me and I believe that Stella might benefit by us training her in the ways of the Force."

Master Yoda was interested. "Young one, I sense power in you. May you demonstrate to us what you can do?"

Stella nodded her head. Like before with Anakin she decided to show them her telekinesis. She had noticed that Master Windu's lightsaber hilt was in his hand. This meant he was allowing her to demonstrate her telekinesis.

She focused on the hilt and pictured it floating in the air above his hand. When she opened her eyes she smiled as the other Council members stared at her in amazement at her level of control.

She gently lowered the hilt back into Master Windu's hand. And looked to see him smile warmly at her. She then turned her attention to Master Yoda. She wondered about using her telepathy to talk with him.

'_Master Yoda, please give me a chance to prove myself to you and the other Masters.'_ She thought towards him.

Yoda smiled at her message. He could feel determination and willingness inside the girl and knew that with training she could become a good Jedi.

"You have proved yourself worthy young one. In time you will become a great Jedi." Master Yoda replied to the girl.

Stella smiled at him and the other members of the Council who were all smiling friendly smiles. She felt that she could get along with them in time.

"Master there is another matter I wish to bring up." Obi Wan said.

Master Windu looked at him. "What is it Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan looked at Anakin before looking at the Masters. "I think it would benefit Stella if she was placed in the care of Anakin and Padme."

Anakin stared at his friend. He was suggesting that Padme and he take care of Stella. He was shocked as was Stella. She stared at the Masters as they discussed this matter.

The Masters on the other hand were shocked by Obi Wan's suggestion. But they felt there was more to young Stella's story.

Master Windu then spoke. "Anakin why don't you show Stella around the Jedi Temple? If she is to train here she needs to know her way around."

"Yes Master." He said as he and Stella bowed to the Council before they left the room.

Once gone Obi Wan told the Masters of Stella's story.

"She lost her parents Alexander and Elena Collins when she was a baby. She has been with a few foster families before she started at the Academy. But she was troubled. She had terrible nightmares which caused some of the other students to pick on her. Her nightmares were based on her parents and how they died. Commander Russell said that when the nightmares got really bad that she would lash out and usually ended up injuring herself."

The Masters all gasped in shock at what Stella had been through.

"Masters I saw first-hand the interaction between Anakin and Stella. The Elders and Commander Russell both said that Stella doesn't easily let someone in. They all witnessed a side of Stella that they had never seen before. She was actually smiling and having fun and that was because of Anakin. Elder Samuels said that the elements told him that Stella saw Anakin as a father figure. Someone she could look up to and someone who would protect her no matter what."

The Masters then felt Anakin's Force. They could feel his happiness as well as Stella's. This was the proof they needed.

Master Windu looked at Master Yoda and saw him nod. "Obi Wan bring Anakin and Stella in here."

Obi Wan nodded and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with both Anakin and Stella.

"Anakin the Council has come to a decision. We have agreed that Stella will be placed in your care. You will be her father as well as her mentor in her Jedi training."

Stella and Anakin stared at the Masters. Anakin was beyond happy that they decided to let him become Stella's father as well as her mentor. Stella was shocked and surprised that the Council had agreed to let Anakin be her father.

Master Yoda could feel their emotions and was happy for them both. They were dismissed and left the room together holding hands like father and daughter.

Anakin took Stella back to his and Padme's apartment and showed Stella to her room. Stella felt for the first time in her life complete.

After unpacking she went off to find Anakin. She found him on the veranda he was staring at the water fountain lost in thought.

"Dad?" She called then gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

Anakin turned at the sound of Stella's voice. He stared at her. Did she just call him Dad? He got up and walked to her.

"Stella what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Stella removed her hands. "I'm sorry I called you Dad. But it slipped out and I…"

Anakin placed a finger on her lips to stop her. "Stella you have nothing to be sorry about. You can call me Dad since I'll be looking after you."

Stella smiled and embraced her adoptive father feeling safe in his arms.

"Ani?" A voice spoke making Stella hide behind her father.

"Padme, you're back." Anakin said.

Padme walked towards her husband and kissed him. Then she noticed the figure hiding behind him. When she had a closer look she saw a young girl with black hair and green eyes stare back at her.

Anakin wrapped an arm around Stella and guided her until she was standing in front of him. "Padme meet Stella Skywalker the new addition to the Skywalker family. Stella this is Padme my wife and your new mother."

Padme stared at him then back at Stella. Stella stared at Padme before she walked forward and embraced her mother in a hug. "Mum." She whispered. Now Stella felt her family was complete.

Padme smiled and hugged her daughter back. Anakin smiled then hugged both his wife and daughter.

Meanwhile

Back at the Jedi Temple Obi Wan was relaying the information that Commander Russell told him to the Masters.

"Stella is skilled in sword handling as well as using a blaster. She also has some mental abilities as you all saw earlier the Elders believe that she inherited them from her parents. Alexander had the ability of telepathy while Elena had the ability to shield her mind along with telekinesis. Also through Elena Stella has the ability to heal people. It is unclear how much she knows of her healing ability but Commander Russell encouraged her to learn as much as she can before she starts to use it. In her free time at the Academy she helped out in the Hospital Wing as well as helped Commander Russell in his office she adapted to any working environment as long as she has someone there to help her if there is something she cannot do on her own."

The Masters were impressed. The girl was trained well at the Academy. She had been trained in the art of sword fighting so it would be easy when she started her lightsaber training. Her mental abilities were progressing well. With help she would be able to put her healing power to good use.

When the meeting was over Obi Wan left to go and talk with Anakin. He would tell his friend about what the Council had discussed about Stella's skills.

When he arrived at his friend's apartment Padme let him in. When he entered the living room he smiled at the sight before him. Stella was lying fast asleep on the couch, Anakin had her head resting in his lap and he was gently running his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.

Obi Wan sat in the chair opposite the couch and looked at his friend.

"I trust she is adapting to her new life."

Anakin smiled at his friend and Master.

"After what she's been through the least Padme and I can do is give her a proper family. No doubt you are a part of that family Obi Wan."

Padme then entered the room carrying a blanket that she laid over Stella. She smiled at Anakin before she left the room to let the two talk.

Obi Wan noticed the interaction Padme had with Stella was sure that Padme accepted Stella as her own child.

Anakin smiled before his face turned serious. "What did the Council say after Stella and I left?"

Obi Wan sighed. "I told them of Stella's skills and they are impressed. Master Yoda believes that Stella being taught how to handle a sword will adapt easily to using a lightsaber. He will arrange at a later time about when Stella will be taught how to make her own lightsaber. Her mental abilities are good for a Padawan like her and in time she will be able to put her healing ability to good use."

Anakin nodded at his friend then his face turned upset. "I can't understand why Stella's foster families didn't give her the love she deserved. It's hard to lose a parent I know that first hand but to lose both of them it's almost heartbreaking."

Obi Wan nodded as Padme returned and joined in their conversation. They talked for a while before Anakin picked up Stella and carried her off to put her to bed.

Once in her room Anakin laid Stella down on the bed and tucked her in. He brushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes and smiled as his daughter leaned in at his touch.

He leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my daughter." He whispered before he stood up and left the room. Pausing at the door to look at the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully he smiled as the door closed behind him.

As he returned to the living room he saw that Obi Wan had left. Padme sat on the couch waiting.

"Obi Wan told me about what happened with the Council. Is it true Anakin? The Council is willing to let us have Stella?"

Anakin sighed as he joined his wife. "Yes it is. Padme from the moment I laid eyes on Stella at the Mystic Academy I felt drawn towards her. And when I looked in her eyes it was like she was pleading for me to take her I so badly wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay."

Padme took his hand. She understood what her husband was saying.

"Everything will be okay Ani. She's ours now. I'm sure that her parents would be happy to know that their daughter is safe and being cared for."

Anakin smiled at his wife. He was happy that Padme had accepted Stella into their family. Seeing as Stella never had a true family's love before.

Stella's Dream/Nightmare

_Stella was running through the forest surrounding the Mystic Academy. All she knew was that she had to run. To get away from the danger behind her. Upon sight of the Academy she rushed up the steps and burst through the doors slamming them shut behind her. She slowly backed away trying to calm her breathing. She used her magic to see if she could sense anyone in the building. She couldn't sense anyone._

_She slowly made her way towards the Control Room. She could hear the blasts that hit the other side of the Academy. She hoped that she was safe. She eventually arrived at the Control Room and silently entered the room. She looked around for any sign of life. Then she heard a groan. She turned towards the noise and gasped at what she met._

_Anakin Skywalker laid on the floor, injured and bleeding with his lightsaber nearby. Upon closer inspection of the room she saw Master Yoda, Windu and Obi Wan lying not too far away all of them dead._

"_Stella?"_

_Stella turned back to her father and knelt beside him._

"_Dad? I'm here. What happened?"_

_Anakin stared at his daughter's pain filled eyes. "It was a man in a cloak. He was too quick. He took out Master Yoda and Master Windu without any bother. Obi Wan defended me but he too fell to the man's blade. Stella…he's after you. He said that once he had you the Dimensions would all fall."_

_Stella stared at her father. She looked down and saw blood on her father's tunic. She moved her hands to cover the wound hoping that her magic could save him._

"_Stella… it's too late. You can't save me. I'm too far gone."_

"_No… no! I won't lose you. I can't. I just can't…"_

_Stella could not stop the tears from falling. Why? Why did it have to be her who lost everything?_

"_Stella… sweetie. Take my lightsaber."_

"_No I can't."_

"_It's the only thing that could save you. Please sweetheart, take it."_

_Stella reached out with a shaky hand and took the lightsaber in her hand before she clutched her hand against her chest._

"_I love you Stella… remember that." With that said Anakin then closed his eyes._

_Stella stared at her father before she let out a pain filled cry. She cried out for her Masters and most of all for her father. _

_Then she heard footsteps behind her. She knew that it was him. The man who killed the ones she loved._

_Taking a deep breath she rose to her feet and took hold of her father's lightsaber and ignited it. She stared at the green blade before she grasped the hilt with both hands before she turned and attacked her father's killer._

_She fought well but the man was too powerful for her to take down. Eventually she fell. She lay on the floor and stared at the man. Anger filled her and in that moment she could hear the voices of her fallen Masters and her father as they cried out to her._

"_Stella! Get up Stella!" Master Windu yelled._

"_Be strong young Skywalker." Master Yoda called._

"_Don't give up hope Stella." Obi Wan shouted._

"_Get up. Come on sweetheart keep fighting." Anakin cried._

_The man stared at her from underneath his hood. "It's over young one."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man dropped his hood and stared at her with brown eyes tinted with red. _

"_My name is Zander Blackwell I'm also known as the Dark Lord. Goodbye young Jedi." He said as he raised his weapon and brought it down on her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Previously:

"_Who are you?"_

_The man dropped his hood and stared at her with brown eyes tinted with red. _

"_My name is Zander Blackwell I'm also known as the Dark Lord. Goodbye young Jedi." He said as he raised his weapon and brought it down on her._

Stella sat up. She looked round saw that she wasn't at the Academy. She breathed heavily. The last time she had a nightmare like that was when she was 13. And it was about her parents being murdered.

She pushed the covers off her legs and slowly got out of bed. She needed some fresh air. She left her room and headed for the veranda. She sat on the couch and stared at the fountain. It remained her of the waterfall back in the Magic Dimension. She would go there whenever she needed some alone time which she did a lot of the time while she was at the Academy.

She was intrigued by the fountain that she didn't see her father walk towards her.

"Stella? Sweetie, are you okay?" He asked.

Stella turned to her father. She could see the worry in his eyes and knew that he sensed that something was wrong.

"Just a bad dream." She replied as she turned back to the fountain.

Anakin sighed and joined his daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder and was all it took. Stella then turned and buried herself into her father's chest, letting the tears she tried to hold back fall.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and sent her comfort through their mental link.

'_Stella, you're okay. Sweetheart I'm here. I'm here sweetie.'_ He thought to her.

A few minutes later Stella's tears stopped. She gently pulled back from her father but let his hands remain on her shoulders.

Anakin stared into his daughter's green eyes. Her dream must have been bad very bad to make her to break down like she did.

"Stella what was the dream about?"

Stella stared at her father in fear. "No! I… I don't want to talk about it."

Anakin was surprised by Stella's reaction. "Sweetie if I don't know what the dream is about then I can't help you."

Stella stared at him. "I can't tell you. But I could show you."

Anakin nodded and opened the link between him and Stella. Once the dream was over he stared at Stella. She dreamed of everyone she loved being killed and she watched as he died in her arms. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up and carried her back to her room.

He laid her down and tucked her back in. Then he lay beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Go back to sleep Stella. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Stella smiled then closed her eyes and let sleep take her under. Anakin watched his daughter sleep before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes hoping that with him nearby Stella could get some sleep.

The next morning Padme woke up to find she was alone. She was sure that Anakin was with her for the night. Then she remembered hearing him moving about then it all went silent. She got out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she headed for Stella's room.

As the door opened she stared at the sight before her. Stella was crying in Anakin's arms. Anakin was running his hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her then he turned towards Padme as she walked towards them.

"What happened?"

Anakin sighed as he rubbed Stella's back soothingly. "Stella woke up in the middle of the night with a bad dream. I sensed something was wrong so I came to see if she was alright. I found her on the veranda and she… she showed me what her dream was about. After that I brought her back here so she could sleep but even with my Force presence she had the same dream."

Padme stared at her daughter's tear stained face and gently brushed away a few tears. Stella's eyes opened at her mother's touch. "Mum." She whispered as Padme took her into her arms.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." She murmured to her daughter. Anakin then wrapped his arms around both of them. Stella then felt comfort from both of them and she smiled feeling safe in her parents' arms.

Meanwhile – Jedi Temple

In a semidark room Master Yoda sat mediating. He then felt Stella's Force flare up. As he concentrated on her he felt fear and pain. Something happened to cause this change. But what?

Obi Wan also felt something wrong with the Force. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt that he should check in on Anakin and Stella just to make sure that they were okay.

Padme got herself ready to perform her duties as a Senator. All the while she didn't think it was a good idea for her to leave Stella. She knew that Anakin wasn't busy with the Jedi so he would look after her but after hearing of her daughter's sleepless night she didn't like the idea of leaving.

She sighed as she left the bedroom. As she made her way to the living room she heard laughter coming from the veranda and when she looked she saw that it was Stella who was laughing at a trick Anakin was doing.

To hear her daughter laugh was a great thing for Padme. Anakin looked up sensing someone was watching and smiled when he saw it was Padme. Stella too smiled she had been around both of her parents long enough to register when one of them was near.

"I'm afraid that I have to go."

Stella's smiled faded. "Mum do you have to?" She asked as she approached her mother.

Padme smiled at her daughter and held her face in her hands. "I have too, sweetie. I have my duties as a Senator to perform. You will be fine, darling. Your father will be with you."

Anakin walked over and wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulders. "She's right. I don't have to go to the Jedi Temple for a few days. But when I do go you'll come with me."

Stella smiled at her parents before she hugged Padme. "I'll miss you Mum." She said quietly.

Padme sighed ass she hugged her daughter back. "I'll miss you too sweetheart. I'll be back later."

Stella then let go of her mother so that her father could give her mother a hug. "See you later my love."

Padme smiled at her husband then her daughter. "You two have fun together. Oh, and Ani try not to get yourself or Stella injured while I'm gone." With that said she left.

Anakin and Stella chuckled at her comment. Anakin then turned to Stella with a serious look on his face. "Stella we may have to go to the Jedi Temple and speak with the Council about this dream of yours."

Stella hung her head. She wished that she could get rid of that dream. It was causing pain for her father, her mother and herself. Anakin walked over and used his hand to pull Stella's face up till she was eye-to-eye with him.

"Stella all you have to do is show them the dream that's all. I think it's better if we at least let them see the dream and see what they make of it ok?"

Stella smiled. "Okay Dad. When should we go?"

"Now. The sooner we get this over with the better."

Stella nodded as she got up and took her cloak from her father and allowed him to help her put it on. While he put on his own cloak she picked up his lightsaber and held it thinking of how she held it in her dream.

Anakin watched Stella. He knew that she was remembering a part of the dream that included his lightsaber. He walked over and covered Stella's hand holding the lightsaber with his own.

Stella stared at her father before she gave him the lightsaber. Anakin took it and placed it on his belt. Then he placed his hands on Stella's shoulders.

"In time you'll have your own lightsaber Stella. And you can personalise it any way you want to."

Stella smiled and took her father proffered hand and let him lead her out of the apartment and into his speeder then they sent off for the Jedi Temple.

Once at the Temple Anakin and Stella made their way towards the Council Room. Upon arrival they were allowed in and saw that the Council were waiting for them.

"Anakin? Stella? What brings you two here?" Master Windu asked.

"Masters we have come to talk to about something of the upmost importance." Anakin replied.

The Masters stared at him with confusion.

Anakin looked at Stella and nodded his head. She nodded in response and closed her eyes. She opened up the link she had with the Masters and waited for them to finish viewing her dream.

The Masters all felt Stella open up the mental link and watched as she played her dream to them.

'_Stella was running through the forest surrounding the Mystic Academy. All she knew was that she had to run. To get away from the danger behind her. Upon sight of the Academy she rushed up the steps and burst through the doors slamming them shut behind her. She slowly backed away trying to calm her breathing. She used her magic to see if she could sense anyone in the building. She couldn't sense anyone._

_She slowly made her way towards the Control Room. She could hear the blasts that hit the other side of the Academy. She hoped that she was safe. She eventually arrived at the Control Room and silently entered the room. She looked around for any sign of life. Then she heard a groan. She turned towards the noise and gasped at what she met._

_Anakin Skywalker laid on the floor, injured and bleeding with his lightsaber nearby. Upon closer inspection of the room she saw Master Yoda, Windu and Obi Wan lying not too far away all of them dead._

"_Stella?"_

_Stella turned back to her father and knelt beside him._

"_Dad? I'm here. What happened?"_

_Anakin stared at his daughter's pain filled eyes. "It was a man in a cloak. He was too quick. He took out Master Yoda and Master Windu without any bother. Obi Wan defended me but he too fell to the man's blade. Stella…he's after you. He said that once he had you the Dimensions would all fall."_

_Stella stared at her father. She looked down and saw blood on her father's tunic. She moved her hands to cover the wound hoping that her magic could save him._

"_Stella… it's too late. You can't save me. I'm too far gone."_

"_No… no! I won't lose you. I can't. I just can't…"_

_Stella could not stop the tears from falling. Why? Why did it have to be her who lost everything?_

"_Stella… sweetie. Take my lightsaber."_

"_No I can't."_

"_It's the only thing that could save you. Please sweetheart, take it."_

_Stella reached out with a shaky hand and took the lightsaber in her hand before she clutched her hand against her chest._

"_I love you Stella… remember that." With that said Anakin then closed his eyes._

_Stella stared at her father before she let out a pain filled cry. She cried out for her Masters and most of all for her father. _

_Then she heard footsteps behind her. She knew that it was him. The man who killed the ones she loved._

_Taking a deep breath she rose to her feet and took hold of her father's lightsaber and ignited it. She stared at the green blade before she grasped the hilt with both hands before she turned and attacked her father's killer._

_She fought well but the man was too powerful for her to take down. Eventually she fell. She lay on the floor and stared at the man. Anger filled her and in that moment she could hear the voices of her fallen Masters and her father as they cried out to her._

"_Stella! Get up Stella!" Master Windu yelled._

"_Be strong young Skywalker." Master Yoda called._

"_Don't give up hope Stella." Obi Wan shouted._

"_Get up. Come on sweetheart keep fighting." Anakin cried._

_The man stared at her from underneath his hood. "It's over young one."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man dropped his hood and stared at her with brown eyes tinted with red. _

"_My name is Zander Blackwell I'm also known as the Dark Lord. Goodbye young Jedi." He said as he raised his weapon and brought it down on her.'_

Once they finished viewing the dream the Masters all stared at Stella. She still had her eyes closed and upon closer like she had a single tear fall down her cheek.

Anakin noticed this and walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. At his touch she opened her eyes and smiled at her father before she turned towards the Masters to hear their responses to her dream.

Master Windu was the first to speak. "Stella when did you first have this dream?"

"Last night Master. It seemed so real that I thought I was back at the Academy."

Anakin then spoke. "Masters could this be a warning of some kind?"

Master Yoda then spoke. "Impossible to see, the future is."

Stella began to wonder if what she saw was a warning but if so why did it happen at the Academy and not in the Jedi Temple?

"Masters, if this dream is a warning why does it take place at the Mystic Academy and not here? The Academy is a part of my past while the Temple will be a part of my future."

The Masters thought on this. Maybe this Dark Lord is the one behind the dream and maybe he wants Stella to go back to the Academy. But Stella had a point the Mystic Academy is a part of her past there is no reason for her to return.

"We will talk more on this. But for now Stella it is best if you keep a dream journal. When you have a dream make sure to write it down. We will be the only ones along with Anakin who will read it and no one else. You understand?" Master Windu asked.

Stella nodded. Maybe keeping a dream journal will make it easier for her as she will not have to keep replaying the dreams unless the Council needed to see the dreams but she was sure that the Masters would only ask her to do it if it is of great importance.

Then she and Anakin were dismissed. Once out of the room Anakin turned and embraced his daughter he knew that for her to replay that dream was difficult but she was brave to do so.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay." He assured her.

"Dad is it possible that while we are here that maybe you could show me how to make my own lightsaber?" She asked. She didn't feel like a Jedi because she didn't have a lightsaber.

"Of course sweetie. I'll show you how to make a lightsaber and help you to personalise it." He told her. He was going to ask her if she wanted to make her own lightsaber when she asked the question he was thinking of.

Later that evening Stella and Anakin returned to the apartment both displaying smiles. Which caused Padme to wonder what had happened?

"What happened? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Anakin walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong, Padme. Stella and I went to the Council and told them about Stella's dream after that I helped her make her own lightsaber."

"You want to see it Mum? Dad helped me personalise it as well." Stella asked. She had shown the Masters once it was finished and they all agreed that it would serve her well.

Padme smiled at her daughter and nodded her head. Stella smiled brightly as she removed her lightsaber from her belt activated the blade. Anakin had told her about the different colours and Stella liked the idea of her blade being green. While they created the lightsaber Obi Wan joined them and told Stella to create a second lightsaber as a back-up incase her first was lost or destroyed. He told her this as he reminded Anakin of how many lightsabers he went through when he was a Padawan.

"Stella, sweetie it's amazing." Padme said as she looked at her daughter wielding her green lightsaber. Anakin smiled now his daughter looked the part for a Padawan.

Stella then deactivated the blade and replaced it back on her belt. In her secret pocket in her cloak was her second lightsaber she knew to keep it hidden so that no one could take it from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Later that night Stella sat on her bed thinking. She wondered why after a couple years of having no bad dreams why they had come back.

Whenever she had a dream at the Academy she felt safe knowing that her friends were nearby. Leah Smith and Tyler Jones had been her best friends since she was a little girl. She trusted both of them with her life. It was during their time at the Academy that they met their fellow students Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell or 'Danny' for short, Michaela Samuels or 'Kayla' and Scott Williams.

She remembered when her and her friends were told about the Mystic Titans. The Titans are magnificent creatures each being the keeper and guardian of the elements. The Titans are each tasked with finding the person worthy of being their master or mistress who will learn about the Titans and about the elements. The leader of the Titans is the Phoenix and is one of the Lords of the Sky the others being the Sprite and Garuda. The Merman is Lord of the Sea along with the Penguin while the Minotaur, Wolf and Lion are Lords of the Ground.

Stella is the Mistress of the Phoenix and has the element of Fire, Tyler is the Master of the Lion and has the element of Energy, Leah is the Mistress of the Garuda and has the element of Lightning, Jake is the Master of the Minotaur and has the element of Earth, Vanessa is the Mistress of the Sprite and has the element of Air also known as Wind, Danny is the Master of the Merman and has the element of Water, Kayla is the Mistress of the Penguin and has the element of Ice and Snow and Scott is the Master of the Wolf and has the element of Shadows.

Even now that she wasn't in the Magic Dimension she could hear all the Titans calling out to her and she heard the Phoenix's scream assuring her that she was not alone. Stella sighed and walked over to her backpack she reached in and pulled a small silver box. She opened it and stared at what laid inside.

A red crystal in the shape of the Phoenix that hung from a silver chain rested on a satin black cushion. Stella ran her fingers over the crystal remembering the day she was present with it. She was told that her parents Alex and Elena would be proud of her. Stella took the necklace out and put it on then she closed the box and put it back in her bag.

Then she walked over and stared out of her window. She watched as speeders and all other types of transport fly past. Remembering her first time she flew her Flyer she enjoyed having the wind blow her hair back. After the first time she kept wanting to fly. In the end she was the best pilot for the Flyer and she was the only one out of her class-mates who passed her Flyer test with flying colours.

Anakin sat outside on the veranda. He was thinking of what the Masters had said about Stella's dream. Was it possible that she could be having premonitions like him? Maybe in the time he and Stella had been together his ability had rubbed off onto her?

He wasn't sure but he vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep his daughter safe. As he sat there thinking he didn't see or hear Stella approach him. He had only registered her when she sat next to him.

When he turned to face her he saw that she was troubled. Sensing that she wanted comfort he opened his arms and allowed her to snuggle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

From inside Padme watched as Anakin held Stella and smiled. Anakin was truly a great father. She had seen how he had managed to help Stella and how she was adapting to him as her father.

After a while Stella sat there snuggled into her father's chest soaking up the comfort he was sending her. She was proud to call Anakin her father and Padme her mother. She felt nothing but love, honesty and trust from both of them.

Later that night – Stella's Dream

_Stella opened her eyes and found herself in a place she had never seen before. 'Where am I? What is this place?' She said to herself._

_She walked along looking around. She wondered why she was here. Then she heard shouting. A man's voice penetrated the silence._

"_Elena, run! Get away from here!" Stella's heart froze. That was her father's voice! Alex!_

_She looked around hoping to see him. Then she heard a woman's voice cry out._

"_No, I'm not leaving you Alex!" Elena! Stella was hearing her parents' voices. But what was going on?_

_Then the scene changed and Stella found herself watching an event that she never wanted to see. She was about to watch her parents get killed!_

"_Hand me the child and I will leave you alone." Zander said to Alex._

"_Never! I will never give my child over to the Dark Side!" He yelled. Zander smiled wickedly and sent bolt of lightning at him._

"_NO!" Stella cried but there was nothing she could do. She watched as her biological father's body fell lifelessly to the ground._

_She then followed Zander as he walked into another and gasped as she saw her mother. _

_Upon closer inspection of he room Stella could see a small bundle hidden behind a console. She walked over and saw that it was her as a baby._

_She looked up and watched as her biological mother engaged Zander in battle but soon she fell to Zander's weapon._

_Zander scowled. It seemed that his plan had failed. He turned and left the room._

_Stella stared at her mother's body as she watched the pool of blood slowly get bigger. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out._

_Then she heard voices calling out to her._

"_Stella! Stella, sweetie. Wake up!"_

"_Stella, baby. Please wake up. Come back to us."_

Stella gasped and sat upright almost hitting her father in the process.

"Stella, sweetie. It's okay. You're okay." Anakin's voice soothed her.

Stella slowly realised that she must have been having a dream and it caused her parents to come and check on her.

She turned to face her mother who was rubbing her arm. "Darling, you're safe. The dream can't hurt you."

Stella tried to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she got her breathing under control. When she opened her eyes she met her father's blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm okay. Just another dream." She told them.

"Was it like the last one?" Her father asked.

Stella shook her head. "No, it wasn't like the last one. This one…" She trailed off.

Anakin and Padme shared a glance at each other before they turned their attention back to Stella.

"What about this dream Stella?" Padme asked her daughter.

Stella looked at her parents will tear filled eyes. "I watched Zander kill my parents in cold blood."

Anakin's anger flared up inside him. Zander was responsible for killing Alex and Elena. He was the cause of his daughter's pain and suffering. If he came face-to-face with Zander he wouldn't hesitate to take him out.

He took Stella into his arms and let her cry. Padme also wrapped her arms around Stella surrounding her with comfort and love.

In her mind Stella heard Obi Wan's voice. '_We're here for you Stella. Anakin, Padme, myself even the Masters. We're all here for you young one.'_

Stella smiled now she truly did have a family. She then felt all the Masters and Obi Wan send her love and comfort through their link. She took in all the feelings from her Masters and her parents. The phoenix rejoiced knowing that her mistress was indeed being cared for.

Elsewhere – Spirit World

Elena Collins stood by a window from the Palace looking out over the lands of the Spirit World. She knew that her daughter was being troubled by dreams and wished that she could help her but alas she couldn't not without dangerous consequences.

She knew that she and Alex's death were set in time long before Stella was born. She knew of the prophecy that deemed Stella as the one who would bring balance to the Magic Dimension as well as other Dimensions.

Alex watched from his throne. He too wished hat he could help Stella but knew of the consequences if he or Elena were to intervene in Stella's destiny. He missed his little phoenix so much that it broke his heart to think that he and Elena left her all alone. But now he knew that his little phoenix was with people who would do anything to keep her safe made him feel better.

"Alex, Stella is being plagued by horrible dreams. There must be something we could do to stop them. I feel that they are causing her great pain." Elena spoke. She could feel her daughter's pain and suffering and it broke her heart to think of what her daughter was seeing in these dreams.

Alex sighed. "Elena you as well as I know the rules. We can't intervene with Stella's destiny. I know that the dreams are causing her pain but there is nothing we can do about them. They serve as a warning to her as well as give her insight of what caused certain events in time to happen."

Elena knew her husband was right. "I just wish that we could do more for her. She's still our little girl and I miss her. We've missed watching her grow up to become a beautiful young girl that she is now."

"I miss her too Elena. I can remember the first time I held her and that was a few minutes after she was born. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother. My precious little phoenix is now grown up and there is nothing for us to do but to watch over her and guide her in the best we can."

Both then stood in front of a mirror it was through this they could watch over Stella and guide her. At that moment they could see Stella being held by a young couple Alex guessed that it was these two who had taken in Stella as when he looked at their faces he saw nothing but love for his little phoenix he knew that she was safe.

Elena looked at the couple and was happy that her daughter was being cared for.

Jedi Temple

The next day Stella was walking through the hallways of the Temple with Obi Wan. Her father was in a meeting with the other Masters and Stella didn't know what to do so she found herself wondering around the Temple. But unfortunately she got lost but she was found by Obi Wan and was allowed to watch him as he taught a group of younglings on how to use the Force to sense an attack. She watched as some younglings' court on while others needed a bit more help.

While she watched she sensed a Master approach her. She turned to face Master Windu. She bowed in greeting to him and he bowed back.

"Stella, I'm heading over to the Executive Building to update Chancellor Palpatine on ours ongoing missions. I would very like you to join me so that you can be formally introduced."

Stella smiled. Master Windu wanted her to go with him to update the Chancellor on movement of the Jedi. She felt honoured. "Master Windu it would be a pleasure to accompany you."

Master Windu smiled and together they left the Jedi Temple and headed off for the Executive Building. Master Yoda had explained that once Palpatine became Chancellor he ordered he construct of the Executive Building. It was in his office in the Executive Building where meetings between the Chancellor and the Jedi Council took place.

Once there they made their way towards the Chancellor's office. Upon entering the room Stella was amazed by the sight of the room her interest was drawn more to the window that sat behind the desk that looked over the city. The view was truly magnificent.

"Chancellor, I'm here to update you about the ongoing Jedi missions." Master Windu spoke.

Stella watched as the chair by the desk turned to reveal Chancellor Palpatine. "Master Windu, I have been expecting you. What about the Jedi missions?"

As the two talked about the Jedi missions and their progress Stella tuned out as she stood by the window looking out and smiled at the sight. If her mother and father were here they would love to see a sight like this.

Master Windu noticed Stella standing by the window and noticed that the Chancellor had just registered her.

"A truly wonderful sight, isn't it?"

Stella jumped and turned to face the Chancellor. She straightened herself before speaking. "Sorry Chancellor. I was too intrigued by the view. It truly is a wonderful sight."

Chancellor Palpatine smiled at the girl. Master Windu stood and joined Stella's side. "Chancellor Palpatine meet Stella Collins the new Padawan of Jedi Skywalker. Stella met Chancellor Palpatine."

"It a pleasure to meet you Chancellor. Master Windu and the other Masters told me about you but I had yet the chance to meet you face-to-face."

The Chancellor smiled at the young Jedi. "The pleasure is mine young Stella. Tell me is Anakin Skywalker your Master?"

"Yes he is. And he is a wonderful teacher."

"Chancellor if there is nothing else then we should be heading back to the Temple." Master Windu said.

"Of course Master Windu. I do look forward to seeing you again young Stella." Chancellor Palpatine replied.

"As do I Chancellor." Stella replied. With that said Master Windu and Stella then left to head back to the Temple.

On the journey back Stella was thinking about the meeting. _'Why did I feel a dark presence around the Chancellor? The only person I know who has a dark presence is Zander. But Chancellor Palpatine's dark presence was different like the Force but only Dark.' _She thought to herself maybe this was something she need to talk to Master Yoda about.

Senator Amidala's Apartment

Padme sat waiting for Anakin and Stella to return home from the Jedi Temple.

She smiled when thy both entered the living room. "I trust you two had fun." She said.

Anakin smiled at her and joined her on the couch. Stella smiled at her parents. "If you don't mind I think I'll head to my room."

Padme smiled. "3PO will let you know when dinner is ready."

Stella smiled at her parents before she left the room heading to her bedroom.

Once in her room Stella removed her cloak and placed it in her wardrobe. Then she went and sat at her desk and wrote down about her meeting with the Chancellor and about the dark presence she sensed.

After she had finished she looked at the pictures of her and her biological parents and the new picture of her with Anakin and Padme. She smiled thinking that Alex and Elena would be happy that she was being looked after.

"Excuse me, madam," 3PO's voice interrupted her. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thanks you 3PO." Stella replied as she followed him out the room.

Dinner was a pleasant event. Anakin told Padme and Stella about his meeting with the Council and updated them on the Jedi missions. Padme then informed them of her doings at the Senate Building. While she listened to her parents Stella couldn't help but think back to her meeting with the Chancellor. For some unknown reason while she was in his presence the phoenix growled she only did this if she sensed her mistress was in danger. Even being near him made Stella feel different mentally she felt weak drained of energy while physically she felt like she wanted to be sick. She assumed it was because she was near the Dark Side that she felt that way.

After dinner Stella retired for the night. She felt totally drained of her energy she could barely stand up. Anakin watched her slowly leave the room and he shared a glance with Padme who wore an expression of confusion. Anakin got up and followed Stella. "Stella, are you okay?" He asked as he neared her.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine just…" Anakin watched in slow motion as his daughter fell to the floor. He rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Stella? Stella!" He cried but he got no response.

"Ani? Ani what happened?" Padme asked as she knelt beside her husband and daughter.

"I don't know one minute Stella was standing the next she was falling. I caught her before she hit the floor but she not responding."

Anakin then picked her up and carried Stella to her room. Once there he placed heron the bed and sat beside her. He rested his hand against her cheek and closed his eyes. He opened up the metal link and tried to contact Stella through that.

'_Stella, sweetie. Answer me. Please sweetie you're worrying me and your mother.'_ He sent but again he got no response. He opened his eyes to stare at Stella's face. He frowned at how pale her skin was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Previously:

'_Stella, sweetie. Answer me. Please sweetie you're worrying me and your mother.'_ He sent but again he got no response. He opened his eyes to stare at Stella's face. He frowned at how pale her skin was.

Unknown to both Anakin and Padme Stella unfortunately was sick. If she is around any type of dark presence it made her sick. The signs came in any order she would develop a fever, have cold chills and it was necessary for her to rest for a week until she got her strength back. While she rests Stella normally has dreams that give her insight as to what she may face in the future.

Stella's Dream

_Stella woke up but everywhere she looked she saw white. She then saw two people approach her._

_"Where am I?" She asked._

_"Where do you think little phoenix?" The woman dressed in white said._

_"Little phoenix? Only my mum and dad called me that." Stella said._

_"Stella sweetie, don't you recognise us?" The man in white said._

_Stella was confused. Where was she? Who were these people? Then she took note that the man had brownish hair and blue eyes while the woman has black hair that fell down passed her shoulders and green eyes. Then it hit her. These were her parents Alexander and Elena Collins._

_Stella started to cry._

_"What's wrong little one?" Elena asked handing her daughter a handkerchief._

_"Mum, it's really you. I thought I'd never see you again." Stella said hugging her mother._

_"And what about me little phoenix?" Alex said._

_Stella smiled and ran to her dad. He wrapped her up in his arms. "You too Dad. After you guys were gone I felt so alone."_

_Alex rubbed his daughter's back. "Oh sweetie you are never alone. Even though your mum and I are not with you physically we are always in your heart."_

_Stella leaned into her dad's embrace. It was different from Anakin's hugs but it still had the fatherly feeling to it._

_"I want to stay here with you guys." Stella whispered. Alex looked down at her then over at Elena._

_"Stella sweetie you know that you can't stay here with us. You have to go back. Anakin and Padme are waiting for you." Alex told her._

_Stella then looked up at her dad. How did he know about Anakin and Padme?_

_Elena smiled at her daughter's confusion and came up beside them. "Stella we are happy that you have someone else to look after you. We've been watching and we happy that you have Anakin as your father and Padme as your mother. But Alex is right you have to go back."_

_Stella started to cry. "But I don't want to leave you." She cried._

_Both Alex and Elena held their daughter sending comfort to her. Once she settled down Elena wiped away her tears._

_Elena then waved her hand and an image appeared. Stella recognised it as a bedroom it looked a lot like hers she noticed a couple sitting on the bed. She saw that it was her parents Anakin and Padme while in the background she could see Obi Wan. But what shocked her was Anakin had tears streaming down his face. She wondered what would make her dad cry. She then looked at the bed and gasped. It was her! She was lying on the bed wrapped up in blankets._

_After seeing that she realised that she had to go back for her family. Alex took his wife's hand and smiled at Stella as she slowly closed her eyes. "We'll never leave you Stella. We love you our little phoenix." That was the last thing she heard as she fully closed her eyes._

Stella heard noises and recognised them as her family!

Stella opened her eyes and saw her father sitting beside her bed. She looked closely and could see that he had not got any sleep.

"Dad?" She rasped.

Anakin looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Stella? Stella! You're awake!" He exclaimed palming his daughter's cheek. "Padme! Come quickly! Stella's awake!"

Padme heard her husband call for her, and was instantly at her daughter's side.

"Oh my sweet baby! I'm so happy to see you!" Padme cried.

Stella smiled at her parents. She was happy to see them.

"Stella Alexandra Skywalker. Don't you scare us like that again!" Anakin lightly scolded.

"Sorry. I'll try not to scare you like that again." Stella said.

Anakin chuckled. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and continued to hold her.

"Dad. I had a dream." Stella said.

"Oh what was it about sweetie?" Anakin asked.

"I saw my mum and dad. I actually got to see them. They told how they were sorry for leaving me but were happy that I had you and Padme as my parents now." Stella told them.

Jedi Temple

Master Yoda felt Stella's Force presence and smiled knowing that the young Skywalker was out of danger.

Elsewhere

"My Lord it seems that wherever the girl is she has been around a dark presence."

"Is it possible to identify this presence?" The man in a dark cloak asked.

"Yes my Lord. We've tracked it to identify it as a Dark Force presence which means it belongs to a Sith Lord."

The man smile under his hood. So if the girl was affected by this Dark Force then that mean taking her down would be easy with some additional help.

Magic Dimension – Mystic Forest

Deep in the heart of the Forest the Titans all came together. They could sense that the Phoenix's mistress was in danger. In this time of action the decided to take up their human forms so that they could travel to Coruscant so that they can be near her and allow the Phoenix to perform her duty as her mistress' protector and guardian.

Once in their human forms the Titans now under their human alias boarded a ship hat would take them to Coruscant from there they would go to the Jedi Temple and warn the Council.

The Phoenix now called 'Amy' felt worried for her mistress. All she had done was looked over young Stella protecting her. The sooner she was near her mistress the sooner she could do her part in helping her mistress fulfil her destiny.

Senator Amidala's Apartment – Coruscant

Stella sat outside on the veranda. She felt a lot better now. She sat there legs crossed as she mediated. In her mind she was going over the dream of seeing her parents' die in front of her.

'_Why after seeing a dream of Dad and the Masters being attacked and killed do I have a dream about my parents? Unless… it was a warning of what to expect when I encounter Zander. Although I feel that Dad would like to have ago at him with his lightsaber, same with Obi Wan and Master Windu and possibly Master Yoda as well.'_ She thought. She knew that the Masters were in her eyes her extended family as well as her teachers.

While she mediated she heard the voice of the Phoenix call out to her. _'My mistress myself and the other Titans are currently on our way to Coruscant to protect you. We believe that the Dark Lord is planning to try and over power you how we don't yet know. But we feel for your safety it is best if we are nearby in case you need us.'_

Stella then opened her eyes. The Titans were coming here to Coruscant? She wondered if the Elders knew of the Titans' plan. But before she could think further her mother approached her.

"Stella, are you alright?" She asked her daughter. Stella then realised that she had been outside longer than she planned to.

"I'm alright Mum. Just mediating." She replied.

Padme smiled. "Just like your father. If it wasn't for you both having different blood I would say that you could be his actual daughter."

Stella laughed at her mother's comment. Then it hit her. Blood adoption! Maybe with both Anakin's and Padme's blood she would be safe from Zander.

Blood adoptions were used when the life of a young person was in danger and it was through blood adoption that the child was protected by having not just their own blood but the blood of their adoptive parents as well.

Stella knew that she needed to talk to the Council and tell them of this idea. But for now she was going to enjoy some personal time with her parents.

For the evening Stella was back to her normal self. She was happily making jokes with her father while making her mother laugh. She told them of her training at the Academy and about her friends.

After dinner Stella went off to her room to let her parents have some time alone. She sat on her bed and thought about mediating again. Eventually she decided to continue from where she stopped earlier.

As she concentrated she imagined herself flying over Coruscant. As she looked down she smiled at the magnificent sight below her.

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you."

Stella turned and came face-to-face with the Chancellor and her… father? What was going on?

Stella didn't understand why the Force had brought her here. Was she to learn something? Was this a vision of what could happen in the future? If so what was her father doing here?

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor told me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side."

Her father moved in front of Palpatine stealthily, blocking his path.

"You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the full power of the Force, why not study all its aspects, not just the view of the Jedi? If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

Stella watched the two men begin to circle each other like two predators assessing the situation.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and you will be able to save your student from certain death."

Anakin froze at the Chancellor's last words.

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."

Her father's unhesitating drawing and igniting of his lightsaber kindled a flame of hope in Stella's spirit.

"You're the Sith Lord!"

The anger and betrayal in Anakin's voice were as dangerous and deadly which reminded Stella of the time she got mad at her friend Danny over her beating him during their training class.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi."

"No Dad! Don't listen to him! He just wants to use you as his puppet!" Stella yelled at her father hoping he could somehow hear her.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Then, Anakin managed to get a hold of his runaway emotions and turned off his lightsaber.

"No. I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council. And let them deal with you."

Anakin then walked away, his brown Jedi robe billowing behind him. As if taking pity on her, Stella felt herself beginning to float away again.

For a while, she wasn't aware of where she was going next. She was relieved to be away from that demon's presence. Once away from that monster did a glimmer of peace returned to her.

The Jedi Temple appeared suddenly before her eyes, which made her smile. She saw her father approaching a small group she immediately recognised Master Windu amongst the group.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you."

The bald-headed, dark-skinned man began to walk in the direction of one of the ships and Anakin fell into step with him.

"Skywalker, we're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

The older Jedi stopped on the spot and turned to Anakin.

"A Sith Lord?!"

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

The two men stopped by the ship.

"If what you've told me is true, you'll have gained my trust. But for now remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return."

Master Windu boarded the ship that promptly took off.

"Yes, master," Anakin said, even though the older man couldn't hear him anymore.

Stella then found herself in the Council Room as she watched her father stand from his seat on the Jedi Council and walk up tiredly to one of the windows. How badly she wanted to reach out and touch him but when she tried she found that she couldn't touch him.

"No, no, no. _You_ will die!" She heard Chancellor Palpatine screeched, discharging massive lightning through his fingertips at the unsuspecting Master Windu.

Stella gasped in horrified realization as the memories came back full strength.

It was the same torture that she had endured during her fourth year at the Mystic Academy! Just thinking of the pain she felt made her sick.

"What have I done?" She heard her father groan in absolute shock.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," Palpatine answered to her father's soulful cry. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force," he rumbled in a masterful tone of voice.

Anakin's upper body sank lower and he shook his head in self-disgust. Stella hoped and prayed. "Don't give in Dad. Fight back! Fight back against this… MONSTER!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

She watched as her father's head slowly rose up and she gasped at the lack of love that she usually saw in his eyes. Now all she could see was darkness. "I will do whatever you... ask."

"DAD, NO!" She cried as everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes she found herself alone. She looked around hoping to see someone but no one appeared. "Hello? Anyone there?" She called out but only her echo could be heard.

"Okay. I must be going crazy. First I have a dream where my Masters and my dad die. Then I have the unwelcomed knowledge of watching how my parents died. Then I meet my parents face-to-face and now I see a vision of my father turning to the Dark Side. What is wrong with me? Why is it me that all these things keep happening?"

"Nothing is wrong with you young one. These things that happen can not be prevented. They happen for a reason." A voice answered. Stella jumped up and went to grab her lightsaber but realised that she didn't have it so she took a defensive position.

"Who ever you are show yourself!" She yelled. Not noticing the people behind her.

"You don't need to fear us child. We only want to help you." A man said wrapping his hands around Stella's and gently lowered them till they were by her side.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We are the Spirits of the Elements, young Stella. And we are here to help you in fulfilling your destiny of bringing balance back to the Magic Dimension as well as the other Dimensions." The man replied as the others around him smiled friendly at Stella who was being to believe that maybe she could be getting somewhere with her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Previously:

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We are the Spirits of the Elements, young Stella. And we are here to help you in fulfilling your destiny of bringing balance back to the Magic Dimension as well as the other Dimensions." The man replied as the others around him smiled friendly at Stella who was being to believe that maybe she could be getting somewhere with her dreams.

Spirit World

Stella stood there staring at the figures in front of her. These were the Spirits of the Elements? She felt honoured to be in their presence. But they said that they were there to help her fulfil her destiny. What was this destiny they speak of?

"Forgive me Spirits but what is this destiny you speak of?" She asked.

The man who addressed her smiled. "A prophecy tells of a person who will be gifted with the power of White Magic the most pure form of Good Magic. With the White Magic this person to said to be the one to bring balance back between good and evil. But White Magic only chooses a person who is true of heart, honest and who is willing to put others before themselves."

"And this has something to do with me?"

"Yes. From the moment you were born the White Magic that had been dormant waiting for the rightful Chosen One activated and chose you. As you grew the Magic did what it could to help you in fulfilling your destiny. Did you ever remember getting hurt and watched as an injury quickly healed before your eyes?"

Stella had to think. Then she remembered when she was 11 and was hurt badly in her first training class when an older student tried to show off his skills with a sword but lost his grip on the sword and it hit her arm. She remembered her friend Leah rushed her off to the Hospital Wing of the Academy to be checked over and it was as she waited that she noticed the cut heal itself the only evidence that she was hurt was a faint pink scar on the inside of the arm.

Stella looked at the man and nodded. He smiled at her. "The White Magic has the power to do many things Stella it can heal any wound no matter if it is old or new. It is also through the White Magic that you can actually heal people yourself. In time you will learn to be one with the White Magic."

Meanwhile – Jedi Temple

Anakin stood in the Council Room look out at the sight of the city. He sighed. Something told him that Stella was in danger but what the danger was he didn't know. Although he vowed that he would not let anyone hurt his daughter and if they did they would answer to him.

"_No Dad! Don't listen to him! He just wants to use you as his puppet!"_

Anakin turned round expecting to see Stella but he saw no one. But he was sure that he heard Stella's voice and it sounded like she was… warning him. But what was she warning him about?

"_Don't give in Dad. Fight back! Fight back against this… MONSTER!"_

_"DAD, NO!"_

Anakin jumped when he heard Stella cry out. Decision made he left the Temple making his way back to the apartment to check on Stella. Something was wrong he knew that much but what it was he didn't know.

Once at the apartment he went straight to Stella's room he found her sitting at her desk writing in her journal. He stood there and watched the scene before him. He knew that since Master Windu introduced the idea of Stella making a note of her dreams it allows Stella to fully let go of the dreams that cause her pain.

"Dad, are you going to stand there in my doorway or join me?" Stella's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Now Stella was facing him with a smile on her face. She liked it when she could sense that her father was watching her. It made her feel safe and protected.

"Sorry, sweetheart but I felt that something was wrong and had to make sure that you were okay." He explained to her as he sat down on the bed facing her.

As Stella looked at him she could hear the thoughts in her father's head.

"_No Dad! Don't listen to him! He just wants to use you as his puppet!"_

"_Don't give in Dad. Fight back! Fight back against this… MONSTER!"_

_"DAD, NO!"_

Stella gasped as she heard herself. Anakin stared at his daughter's wide eyes and knew that she had heard the thoughts in his head.

"Stella?" He asked. Then found himself with Stella in his arms.

"I never wanted you to hear those thoughts Dad. I heard them when I was mediating. I…" She trailed off.

"What sweetheart?"

Stella looked at her father before she spoke again. "I saw a vision of you turning to the Dark Side. You were brainwashed by a Sith Lord who is someone close to the Jedi."

Anakin stared at her. A Sith Lord here? Someone close to the Jedi? Who did she mean? She couldn't mean…

"Yes Dad. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that the Jedi have been looking for. He has been manipulating everyone from the beginning. I saw you bow to him and call him your master."

Anakin paled. Palpatine the Sith Lord? It was unbelievable! The man who he classed as a mentor and a friend was actually a Sith Lord? He turned to face Stella who stared at him with worry in her eyes.

He calmed himself down then pulled Stella close and held her tightly in his arms. Stella immediately soaked up the comfort that was radiating off of her father. She loved being in his arms he always made her feel safe and loved.

That was how Padme found them later. She entered the apartment and saw no one in the living room and went to see if they were on the veranda but they weren't there either. So she guessed they were in Stella's room. Once she entered the room she smiled at the sight off both Anakin and Stella peacefully sleeping on Stella's bed, Anakin had his arms around Stella as if he was protecting her from bad dreams while Stella was snuggled into his chest. Padme walked over and quietly covered them with a blanket from the bottom of Stella's bed. After tucking them in she kissed both of them and left them to get some sleep while she went to changed out of her Senator clothes into some normal clothes.

Jedi Temple

In a semi-dark room Master Yoda sat meditating. He could sense something troubling both Anakin and Stella but he couldn't understand what it was though.

_"No Dad! Don't listen to him! He just wants to use you as his puppet!"_

_"Don't give in Dad._ _Fight back! Fight back against this… MONSTER!"_

_"DAD, NO!"_

Master Yoda frowned. He could tell that it was Stella's voice and that she was warning Anakin about someone but who was it was the question on his mind.

When Stella woke she found herself wrapped in her father's arms. She smiled feeling totally safe and protected, but that smile faded when she remembered what she had seen.

The Council needed to be notified of this situation immediately. She slowly pulled away from her father's arms and started to get ready. She had to face this alone.

She left the apartment heading to the Temple. Once there she went to Obi Wan's apartment. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Stella? Is there something wrong?" Was the first thing he asked her after the door opened.

She faced her father's master and tried to remain calm. "I need to speak with the Council."

"What about Stella?"

"It is related to the matter with the Sith Lord that you have been searching for."

Obi Wan grabbed his cloak and together they headed off to the Council Room. Once there Stella was instructed to wait outside until she was called.

Stella sat down thinking of how to explain to the Council about how she knew who Sith Lord is is and how she came to find out who it was.

"Jedi Collins the Council is waiting for you."

Stella stood and straightened her robes before entering the room. She stood in the centre of the room surrounded by the Council members all were looking at her with confusion on their faces except Obi Wan and Master Yoda.

"Council members I have some information regarding the situation with the finding of the Sith Lord."

Master Windu stared at Stella, a serious look on his face. "What do you bring before us Stella?"

Stella took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "During my meditation I saw a vision of the future. It was centred on a dark presence which troubled me until I looked deeper."

The Council members all looked at her, so she decided to break the silence. "The Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine."

The Council were shocked by her revelation.

"You are absolutely sure?" Master Windu asked.

Stella willed herself not to break down in front of the Council. "I'm definitely sure, Master Windu. I watched a vision of my father being manipulated by the Chancellor. Also there is something else that I should also mention."

The Council indicated for her to continue. "Master Windu when I accompanied you to see the Chancellor I felt a dark presence that surrounded him. The last time I had been near a presence that was dark was when I came face-to-face with the man who killed my parents. While I might look alright on the outside inside I felt mentally and physically drain of energy. It is something that I grew up with in the Magic Dimension butt it acts like a warning telling me to be careful about certain people."

"Like the Chancellor?" Obi Wan asked. Stella nodded her head.

"Masters if you don't believe me I can show you what I saw in my meditation."

"That won't be necessary, young one. The truth you speak. Who else you tell?" Master Yoda asked.

"Only my father. No one else."

Master Yoda stared at Stella; his eyes soften when he saw that she was trying her hardest not to cry. He turned to Obi Wan who also noticed the action and nodded at him.

Obi Wan stood and wrapped his arms around Stella. It was then that she let the tears run freely down her face.

"You've been so brave Stella. You did the right thing telling us this information."

"I… was not sure that you would believe me."

"Why? Do you think we doubt you?" Master Windu asked.

"No its not that it's that when I was at the Academy the other cadets picked on me because they believed that I made up the vision to get attention. But it wasn't true."

Master Yoda sighed. "Troubled by the past you are young one. Let go of the past you must. Embrace the future you should. Dismissed you are young one."

Stella nodded and bowed to the Council and left the room with Obi Wan following. They went back to his apartment and once there Obi Wan guided Stella to Anakin's room and left her to get some rest she was tired from the meeting and Obi Wan was only too grateful to let her rest.

Meanwhile when Anakin woke up he was confused. He remembered holding Stella as they both fell asleep so where was she?

He quickly searched the apartment finding no sign of her. He asked 3PO who told him that he saw Stella leaving the building not saying where she was going. Anakin rushed off to his speeder and headed to the Temple.

Once there he rushed to his and Obi Wan's apartment and rushed inside.

"Obi Wan! Stella's missing! I can't find her!" He said in a rush.

"Anakin, calm yourself. Stella is safe." Obi Wan told him.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"No Anakin she is fine. She is currently asleep in your room. She is tired from her meeting with the Council."

Anakin stared at his master with a confused look. "What meeting?" Then he realised what he and Stella had been discussing the day before came back to him. "She told the Council of the vision in her meditation."

"Yes she did. And the Council believe her. They are discussing a plan of action as we speak."

Anakin nodded and looked at the door leading to his room.

"Go ahead Anakin. I think it might do her some good to know that her father is there to support her."

Anakin smiled at his master and headed to his room quietly opening and closing the door so he didn't disturb Stella who he saw was peacefully sleeping. He grabbed the chair that sat by the desk and sat beside the bed he took one of Stella's hands in his and held it sending comfort to her and smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep.

Council Room

The Council members excluding Obi Wan discussed about the information Stella had given them.

"It is clear that the Chancellor has been manipulating everyone from the very beginning." One Council member said.

"Resign he must. Question him we shall." Master Yoda said.

"Masters what about young Collins? She spoke that she saw Skywalker fall to Palpatine's will doesn't that mean she could be in danger? If we arrest the Chancellor he will more than likely believe that she is the one responsible." Another Council member said.

Master Windu thought about this. "Then we must do what we can to protect young Stella. She is only starting to reach her potential. Nothing must interfere with her training."

Master Yoda nodded his head. They both knew that Stella had the potential to become a great Jedi but if the Sith were to interfere with her training she may never get to release that potential. Or they could turn her to the Dark Side. No they would not let young Stella be turned. Her parents didn't want that for her and neither did they.

"Protect young Stella we must. Deceive the Chancellor we will."

The Council all agreed that for Stella's safety they would lie to the Chancellor so that he wouldn't go after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later healed.**

Jedi Temple – Obi Wan and Anakin's Apartment

Stella stirred from her peacefully sleep when she felt something was wrong. She opened her eyes and saw her father sitting in a chair beside the bed. His eyes were closed. Stella didn't know if he was sleeping or meditating.

"Stella?" She jumped at the voice and turned to the door and saw Obi Wan standing in the doorway.

"Obi Wan, something's coming. Something horrible."

Obi Wan came over and sat on the bed and held her hand.

"What is coming Stella?"

"I… I don't know but… all I know is that something is coming and that a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Obi Wan stared into Stella's eyes and saw fear and worry. He place his free hand on her cheek and sent her comfort through their mental link, it was nothing like the one she had with her father but she was grateful to have links with the people that she cared about.

Anakin stirred feeling another presence in the room and opened his eyes to see Obi Wan comforting Stella.

"What's wrong? Stella?"

Stella stared at her father and moved over to him wrapping her arms round him. He in return wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's okay."

She let the words soothe her and soaked up the comfort and affection that radiated from her father.

Anakin shared a glance with his master and Obi Wan opened the mental link with his former padawan.

'_She senses that something is coming. Something horrible.'_

'_Like what? Did she say what it was?'_

'_No but she said that a lot of people will get hurt though.'_

'_Why? Why is it happening to her Obi Wan? She's done nothing to deserve this to happen to her.'_

'_I know Anakin. But al we can do is keep her safe. We can't let the Dark Side have her. She is special to the Light. Her being here is the will of the Force it wants us to train her.'_

Anakin nodded his head and returned to his daughter who needed him.

Obi Wan stood and left the father and daughter alone. He headed off to the Council Room he would inform of what Stella had told him and also find out what they had decided to do with the Sith Lord.

"Stella? You okay now?"

Anakin gently pulled his daughter away to see her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dad. I just needed…"

".. the comfort from a hug from your father. Stella you know I'm here for you along with your mother and the Masters."

Stella smiled. Then she remembered something her mother had said.

"_Just like your father. If it wasn't for you both having different blood I would say that you could be his actual daughter."_

"Dad, I think I know a way that I'll be safe from the Sith Lord."

Anakin stared at his daughter.

"What is it?"

"While at the Academy I learned that in the past they used to use blood adoptions to protect a child if they were in danger."

"Blood adoption? How does that work?"

"Well if I have both yours and mum's blood mixed with mine it will be difficult for someone to find my using my blood because yours and mums will protect me."

"So with our blood mixed with yours we'll be in a sense shielding you."

Stella nodded her head.

"Stella you know that your mother and I will do anything to protect you."

"So you and Mum will willingly do this for me?"

Anakin took his daughter's hands in his own.

"Yes Stella we'll be willing to do this for you. You are just starting to realise your potential and we will not let the Dark Side take the credit for it."

Stella went to say something when Anakin's comm-link beeped.

"Skywalker."

"Anakin report to the Council Room immediately. And bring Stella with you. She needs to hear what the Council have to say about this situation with the Sith Lord."

"We're on our way."

Stella stood up with Anakin's help and they made their way to the Council Room.

Once there they were ushered straight into the room.

"Stella we have come to a decision. For your safety we will not say that you were the one to tell us the identity of the Sith Lord." Master Windu said.

"What will you tell him then?"

"We will say that the Force showed a vision that revealed the true identity of the Sith Lord."

Stella nodded her head. She knew that the Masters were risking a lot to protect her.

"Masters there is something that both Stella and I would like to say."

"What may that be Anakin?"

"Stella and I were talking and she told me of a tradition that the Academy used to do in the past called a blood adoption."

"Blood adoption, you say?" Master Yoda said.

Stella then spoke. "Blood adoption was usually used if the life of a child with magic in their blood is in danger. Usually it is the child's biological parents who blood is used but in certain cases if the child has no parents they could use the blood of their adoptive parents or their guardians."

"Stella is being threatened by the Dark Side of the Force so she told me of blood adoption and I believe it is our best interests that we use it if it means Stella is safe then what other choice do we have?"

Anakin spoke with honesty in his voice he wanted to protect his daughter no matter what.

"How does blood adoption work Stella?"

"For blood adoption to work is that I drink a potion that is a mixture of Padme's, Anakin's and mine own blood."

The Council members all discussed amongst themselves about this then revealed their verdict.

"We agree that it may be in our best interest to go ahead and proceed with the blood adoption."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Michaela Samuels, Scott Williams and Zander Blackwell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Also Anakin didn't lose his arm it was badly damaged but was later ****healed.**

Previously:

The Council members all discussed amongst themselves about this then revealed their verdict.

"We agree that it may be in our best interest to go ahead and proceed with the blood adoption."

Stella was going through her stuff that she had brought with her from the Academy and was looking for her notebook.

When she found it she started reading through it letting the memories come back to her.

She could remember when she was first taken to the Academy. It was when she was 11 she along with her childhood friends Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel 'Danny' Mitchell, Kayla Samuels and Scott Williams were told about the magic dimension a place filled with magic and home to the Mystic Titans.

The Titans are magnificent creatures each being the keeper and guardian of the elements. The Titans are each tasked with finding the person worthy of being their master or mistress who will learn about the Titans and about the elements. The leader of the Titans is the Phoenix and is one of the Lords of the Sky the others being the Sprite and Garuda. The Merman is Lord of the Sea along with the Penguin while the Minotaur, Wolf and Lion are Lords of the Ground.

Stella is the Mistress of the Phoenix and has the element of Fire, Tyler is the Master of the Lion and has the element of Energy, Leah is the Mistress of the Garuda and has the element of Lightning, Jake is the Master of the Minotaur and has the element of Earth, Vanessa is the Mistress of the Sprite and has the element of Air also known as Wind, Danny is the Master of the Merman and has the element of Water, Kayla is the Mistress of the Penguin and has the element of Ice and Snow and Scott is the Master of the Wolf and has the element of Shadows.

Stella then found a picture of her and her friends they were all dressed in their Academy uniforms and in the pictures they were all smiling and laughing. She remembered that Danny had said something and that they all burst out laughing. She smiled at the memory.

Then she found what she was looking for. She read through the instructions and knew what to do.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and took it with her back to her room. Once there he sat it on top of her desk next to her notebook and sat in her chair and stared at it.

Then she heard the door open and close behind her and knew that her parents were standing behind her.

"Stella? You ready for this?"

She turned and gave her parents a warm smile.

"I'm ready."

Her father walked over reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials. He opened one and poured the blood into the glass then he opened the other and did the same with that. Stella then opened one of her drawers and pulled out a vial with her blood and poured it into the glass with her parents' blood and using a stirrer she stirred the bloods together.

She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. Then she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Stella then opened her eyes and reached out and grasped the glass in her hand then she lifted the glass up to her lips and drank the blood.

Then she replaced the glass on her desk. She then felt dizzy and slumped over into her father who had knelt beside her. He then gently lifted her up and laid her on her bed and covered her. He and Padme had been warned by Stella that this might happen. They stayed at their daughter's side as she slept. As she slept the blood started to work itself inside her. The bloods flowed through Stella's body strengthening it and repairing it.

A few days later

Stella slowly awoke to find herself in the Healer Wing at the Temple. She slowly sat up and saw her father sitting in a chair beside her bed fast asleep. "Dad?" She said noticing her voice was rough.

Anakin woke at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Stella! Oh you scared me and your mother for a moment."

"Dad where am I?"

"You are in the Healer Wing at the Temple. You have been asleep for a week."

"A week?!"

Anakin smiled at his daughter's outburst.

"You okay?"

Stella smiled before she answered.

"I feel fine. No better than fine. I feel complete."

Anakin went to asked her what she meant when the door opened and Padme entered the room.

"Stella!"

"Mum!"

Padme rushed over and embraced her daughter in a comforting hug. Stella held her mother as she remembered that she had frightened her parents.

"I'm sorry Mum for frightening you and Dad."

Padme pulled her daughter back so she could see her face.

"Stella Alexandra Skywalker. Don't you ever talk like that! You understand me?"

Stella nodded, knowing it was a losing battle if she was to argue with her mother.

Anakin smiled and hugged both of them.


End file.
